Bringing Back What Was Lost
by CCangel
Summary: One shot. Henry wants to bring back his father and is determined to set things right. This is my fix-it fic.


Bringing Back What Was Lost

He was the author now and the weight of what that title meant weighed heavily on his mind and soul. He could write anything he wanted and it would come to pass. He could let his imagination run wild and create entire worlds to his heart's content.

However, all he really wanted was his father. Neal. He let out a shaky sigh as he remembered the man he knew for only a short time. It wasn't fair he was killed. It wasn't fair that he never got the chance to truly bond with him. None of it was right. How did everyone else get their happy endings while his dad was in the cold ground rotting inside a casket?

He held the pen in his hand debating on whether he was making the right decision. How do you write someone coming back from the dead? Would his father even want to return to this world? What if his father was at peace? What if the life he wound up living was worse than before? Could he really mess with fate? What if his attempt failed and the consequences were dire?

Henry needed a sign. "Dad, tell me what to do," he whispered. "I need a sign. Please, just tell me what to do."

The door opened as if he was receiving an answer to his plea. He saw the pleased look on the apprentice's face.

"You look like you have something to write," he noted.

Henry looked between the book and the pen once more before turning his attention to the older man. "I thought maybe I can use it one more time…to write my dad back into the story. Can I do that?"

The apprentice gave a lopsided smile. He appreciated the boy's willingness but he knew it was impossible. "I'm sorry Henry but I'm afraid it isn't possible."

"But I brought Hook back from the dead," he countered.

"Yes but his death wasn't real. He died in a fictional world. Your father died in our world and we can't break the rules of magic. There are some things we can't change."

Henry downcast his eyes at the response he received. He couldn't bring back the one person he needed in his life. "I understand," he whispered. He didn't need to look up to see the apprentice had exited the room.

Henry felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He stared at the pen in his now trembling hands. "It isn't possible," he repeated several times. He nearly snapped the fountain pen in half out of frustration and anger. Instead, he simply dropped the pen in the middle of the page taking the book with him.

It was well into the night and Henry could not get to sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked at the book on his dresser. He picked it up carefully as not to disturb anyone else in the house. He thumbed through the empty pages. What was the point of being the author if he could not fix the void in his life?

Henry quickly put on his clothes and snuck out of the house. He ran to the graveyard as fast as his feet could carry him.

Neal's tombstone came into his field of vision. He dropped to his knees and heaved as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I'm going to make this right dad. You deserved better than this," he said glancing at the other tombstones around him. "You should be alive with us."

Henry took out the book and wrote:

 **Neal Cassidy was a man of virtue and honor. He grew up as Baelfire in the Enchanted Forest. To everyone else, he was the son of the Dark One but he was more than what he appeared to be. He was the beacon of light for the Dark One and his light could not be snuffed out. He escaped the Enchanted Forest through a portal and visited various realms where he sacrificed himself for others to get their happy endings.**

 **He fell in love with the Savior, Emma Swan and they had a son. Henry. Neal didn't get the chance to be the father he wanted but that was about to change. Neal did not die at the hands of Zelena but he survived. He lived and he would live out his days with his father, Belle and his beloved son.**

"It's finished," he said. He waited for something to happen instantaneously but the moment didn't come. Disappointment set in and he figured the apprentice was right. Some things were just impossible.

It was mid-morning and his entire family was in the apartment. He tried his best to mask his sadness over the previous night. He didn't understand why it didn't work. It should have worked.

"Henry," he heard and saw Regina giving him a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom," he said perfecting his mask. "It's been crazy lately," he continued.

"Yeah. It has been," she answered putting her hand over his. She gave him a tender smile to which he returned.

There was a heavy knock on the door. Emma stood up from her chair. "Must be Lily. I invited her over for breakfast."

Emma opened the door and went quiet. Before her eyes was her dead ex-boyfriend who appeared to be disoriented.

"Neal," she croaked out. She couldn't tear her eyes away. He was still dressed in that brown jacket with blue jeans and that gray shirt he was so fond of.

"Emma," was all he said. He didn't understand how he was seeing her. His memories were so jumbled.

"Emma, what's taking you so long?" Hook asked as he rounded the corner. He too was shell-shocked. "Swan, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

All Emma could do was nod. "I-I don't understand."

"I do," she heard behind her. She turned to see her son's wide smile as he approached. "I brought him back."

The adults looked at each other while Henry concentrated on his dad. "Do you remember me? I'm-"

"Henry," he finished. "You're my son."

Neal pulled him into a bear hug and Henry didn't want to let go.

"How exactly did you do this?" Regina asked terrified of the ramifications.

"I wrote it," he answered proudly. He turned to face his family. "I'm the author and I had every right to bring back my father. You all have your happy endings. Why can't he have his?"

"Do you know what you've done?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do know and I would do it all over again," Henry proclaimed.


End file.
